Cyano-containing organoxysilane compounds are generally used as silane coupling agents and HPLC column treating agents. They are also useful in organic-inorganic hybrid materials because the cyano group can be converted to carboxylic acid or amide via hydrolysis and to amine or aldehyde via reductive reaction.
Among known cyano-containing organoxysilane compounds, for example, Non-Patent Document 1 describes γ-aminopropylmethyldiethoxysilane having two molecules of acrylonitrile added thereto. Non-Patent Document 2 describes epoxyaminopropionitrile having a hydrolyzable silyl group. Patent Document 1 discloses cyano-containing organoxysilane compounds having an ester moiety.
In general, organoxysilane compounds are hydrolyzed into polysiloxanes which are ready for use. In particular, a three-dimensional network polysiloxane of (RSiO3/2)n structure obtained from hydrolysis of a trifunctional silane is known as “silsesquioxane.” The silsesquioxane has thermal, dynamic and chemical stability and may be given various properties by introducing a functional group.
As a typical silsesquioxane having a cyano group, Patent Document 2 discloses a silsesquioxane obtained from co-hydrolysis of cyanoethyltriethoxysilane and methyltrimethoxysilane, which is useful as gate dielectrics for organic TFTs. The cyano group contributes to an improvement in dielectric constant.